


A Perfect Day

by Abbi1997



Category: saula, sophie and paula - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbi1997/pseuds/Abbi1997
Summary: Sophie and Paula spend a perfect day together .
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Perfect Day

It was a perfect morning Sophie woke up in her girlfriend  
Paula Martins bed. Sophie rolls over stretches and kisses Paula . “Good morning beautiful “ says Sophie . “Morning Love” says Paula . Paula kisses Sophie back . 

The kiss gets passionate . Sophie’s hands are all over Paula body . “I want you so much “ Sophie whispers into Paula’s ear . Paula says “Babe I need you I’m so wet.” After their wonderful love making together Sophie gets up showered and dressed and makes a lovely breakfast. She makes a full English Paula’s favourite and brings it to Paula in bed . 

“Hey baby I made you your favourite breakfast “ Sophie says as she comes into the bedroom and Paula was laying in bed . “Aww baby thank you so much your the best” says Paula as she kisses Sophie on the cheek. Sophie smiles and they both eat their breakfast . 

A while later they both finished their food and Paula got dressed and they both are chilling the living room laying on the sofa snuggling up together watching ‘Pretty Woman’ . Paula’s favourite film . Paula says to Sophie “Thank you for today it has been really lovely just staying at home and it just being the two of us having some alone time .” Sophie says “I’m glad you liked it as we had the house to ourselves I wanted to make today special as work as been really busy the last few weeks .” Sophie passionately kisses Paula . Paula smiles and passionately kisses Sophie back . Sophie gets up and goes to the kitchen to two glass and a bottle of champagne. “I thought we could celebrate just us being together .” Sophie opens the bottle and pours the champagne. “To us” Sophie says and she and Paula cheers “To us” says Paula and kisses Sophie . A few minutes later Sophie went really quiet . 

“What’s wrong?” Says Paula . “I’m ok” says Sophie . “You know I love you like really really like you . I’ve loved you since the moment I payed eyes on you when we went out for lunch with my mum and Isla that day and then you came round and got that book for Isla and by then I knew I had to get to know you . I am never ever going to regret going in for that kiss when we were sitting on the sofa . I completely truly and utterly in love with you and I don’t want to ever be with anyone else.” Sophie then paused and got off the sofa and went down on one knee . Paula was in shock “Soph what you doing “ she couldn’t stop smiling .Sophie get out a small box out of her pocket. “Paula Ruby Martin will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and marry me .” 

Paula was speechless and Paula is never speechless “OMG Sophie of course I’ll marry you“. Paula kisses Sophie passionately “Sophie Lauren Webster I couldn’t think of anything I would love more then to become your wife I truly and utterly adore you . I have never ever loved anyone as much as I love you . “Come on let’s have an early night Sophie winks and her wife to be . 

Sophie and Paula spend the minority of the night making love to each other .   
After a few hours they were both so tired. “I have had the best day Soph and I still can’t believe we are getting married “ Paula says as she looks at her ring and then kisses Sophie on the lips . “I’m so glade you like it I wanted today to be so special” Sophie says as she kisses Paula on the lips .   
They both settle down and went to sleep .


End file.
